


[Podfic] You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To

by EmilianaDarling



Series: [Podfic] Building From the Ground Up [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (of a sort), Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Unrequited Love, Wartime, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about you, Barnes?” asks Dugan. The sound of his voice brings Bucky back to the present, dredges him out of memories of a beat-up little apartment with sunlight streaming in through the windows. “Got yourself a girl waiting for you back home?”</p>
<p>There’s an answer on the tip of his tongue, one that he’ll deliver with a cocky grin and a half-laugh and a little shake of his head. But Bucky is exhausted and hungry and so sore it hurts to move, and one of the guys in their platoon fucking <i>died</i> yesterday. His mouth tastes like iodine water and his feet hurt and none of it’s going to get better any time soon, and all at once Bucky misses Steve so badly he can barely see straight.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bucky declares abruptly, the word escaping from his mouth before he fully realizes what he’s saying. “Yeah, I do.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687871) by [EmilianaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling). 



**Cover Artist:** Emiliana Darling  
**Length:** 02:40:20  
**Intro/Outro Song:** "You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To" by Dinah Shore  
**Download at the Audiofic Archive:**[Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/youd-be-so-nice-to-come-home-to)! (both MP3 and MP4B) ****  
Download at Paraka Productions:[MP3](http://emilianadarling.parakaproductions.com/podfic/You'd%20Be%20So%20Nice%20To%20Come%20Home%20To%20\(final\).mp3) and [MP4B](http://emilianadarling.parakaproductions.com/podfic/You'd%20Be%20So%20Nice%20To%20Come%20Home%20To%20\(final\).m4b) (right click and save)  
_  
_

**ETA:** In recent news, the amazing [paraka ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)has done me the tremendous favour of hosting me!!! With that all sorted, hopefully I'll never have that kind of problem with podfic hosting again. The files as hosted by paraka have been added below. :) **I have also uploaded an updated version of both links in order to remove a few repeated lines and minor gaffes.** If you've enjoyed this podfic and might want to listen to it again, please consider re-downloading so that you can have the nicer version!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you're excited to download this podfic or have enjoyed listening to it, please consider leaving a comment. I would really appreciate it! (If you _really_ enjoyed it, feel free to reblog [its podfic post](http://emilianadarling.tumblr.com/post/88912911741/podfic-youd-be-so-nice-to-come-home-to-by) on tumblr.)
> 
> As always, please feel free to join me over on my [tumblr](http://emilianadarling.tumblr.com) for more Captain America-related flailing. <3


End file.
